Till You Get Tired
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Memangnya mau sampai kapan kau menungguku? Pada akhirnya kau pasti lelah terus menunggu. Sebenarnya saat ini... Saat ini, aku sedang menunggu saat dimana kau akan lelah menemaniku." Happy NaruSasu Day  Understand it: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Till You Get Tired**

_Disclaimer_ : Naruto dkk bukan punya saya~

_Pair _: NaruSasu

_Rated_ : T

_Genre_ : _romance_

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**__**!**_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes:** fic yang sengaja dibuat untuk memeriahkan NaruSasu _Day_. _Happy_ NaruSasu _day_, yaaayy~ q(^0^)p Seperti biasa, saya ulang _warning_ di atas, biar ga ada _reader_ yang 'nyasar' : **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengulangnya, Dobe? Tak bisakah kau berhenti?"

"Tidak bisa, Teme. Aku ingin benar-benar menghafalnya agar prakteknya tidak memalukan nanti."

Lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke, yang tadi dipanggil 'Teme', mendengus pelan. Ia kembali memfokuskan konsentrasinya untuk melanjutkan acara membacanya yang terganggu. Ia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk presentasi kerjanya lusa nanti. Sementara itu, tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, seorang lelaki lain –yang tadi dipanggil 'Dobe'– kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat diprotes kekasihnya.

Beberapa saat setelah mereka kembali menekuni kegiatan masing-masing, Sasuke menutup buku yang tengah ia baca dengan cukup keras. Naruto menatap lelaki yang tak lebih muda darinya itu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tak bisakah kau melakukannya di tempat lain?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa. Kalau aku mengucapkan kalimat ini di tempat umum, pasti akan ada yang salah paham," jawab Naruto kalem.

"Pergi ke kamarmu dan lanjutkan kegiatanmu disana!" perintah Sasuke tegas.

"Tidak, aku ingin melakukannya disini," tolak Naruto.

"Dobe!"

"Apa, Teme?"

"Kau…"

Sasuke tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa pada cakin suaminya ini. Calon suami? Yup! Uzumaki Naruto adalah calon suaminya. Setelah melewati 'masa pacaran yang tidak terasa seperti masa pacaran' dan menghadapi semua masa sulit karena hubungan tak biasa mereka, akhirnya kedua lelaki itu akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan.

Oke, memang tidak ada hukum yang jelas-jelas melarang hubungan sesama jenis di negara mereka, tapi tetap saja, hubungan yang mereka jalani selama lima tahun terakhir bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dimaklumi dan diterima dengan baik.

Hubungan mereka berhasil menyita perhatian khalayak. Bukan semata-mata karena mereka berdua adalah lelaki, tapi perhatian itu tercipta karena latar belakang keluarga keduanya. Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Itachi adalah pengacara handal yang memiliki reputasi di Konoha, sementara Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina adalah pemilik galeri seni terbesar di kota ini. Bisa dipastikan kalau semua orang di Konoha mengenal mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengecek _tux_ di butik saja?" tanya Sasuke, mencoba menghentikan kegiatan kekasihnya.

"Aku sudah selesai _fitting _kemarin. _Tux_-nya sudah siap diambil lusa," jawab Naruto yang kemudian mulai mengulang kalimat yang sejak tadi diucapkannya terus-menerus.

"Bagaimana dengan cincinnya? Kau sudah mengeceknya juga?" Sasuke masih berusaha membuat si lelaki berambut pirang menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kaasan sudah membantuku mengurus hal itu, kau tenang saja."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Jujur saja, telinganya sudah lelah mendengar kalimat yang sejak tadi dirapalkan lelaki beriris langit itu. Bukan, bukan karena bosan. Kalau ia mau jujur, ia sama sekali tak keberatan jika Naruto terus mengucapkan kalimat itu, hanya saja, setidaknya lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu harus tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

Naruto masih fokus dengan kegiatan yang sudah dilakukannya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk melakukan kegiatan menghafalnya di tempat lain, hanya saja ia ingin terus melihat reaksi Sasuke ketika ia melakukan hal ini.

Sampai saat ini Naruto masih sulit untuk percaya kalau lelaki yang kini tengah menekuni materi presentasinya itu akan menjadi suaminya seminggu lagi. Memang sulit untuk dipercaya bahwa hubungan mereka bisa bertahan dan sampai ke tingkat ini, mengingat bagaimana respon keluarga mereka ketika mengetahui hubungan keduanya dulu.

Selama hampir dua tahun mereka menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Bukan karena mereka tidak berani menunjukkan jati diri mereka di depan publik, tapi lebih karena merena tak mau mencoreng nama keluarga masing-masing. Saat itu mereka masih terlalu muda. Sembilanbelas tahun adalah usia yang muda untuk mengakui hal semacam itu bukan?

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka mulai membuka diri dan menunjukkan sisi diri mereka yang sebenarnya. Tanggapan orang-orang? Tentu saja tanggapan mereka sangat beragam, walaupun mayoritas berintikan sama—mengutuk hubungan mereka.

Naruto menghentikan kalimat yang sejak tadi dirapalkannya. Ia tertegun ketika mengingat tanggapan orang-orang yang ia baca di berita _infotaiment_ mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Salahkan profesinya yang sebagai seorang penyanyi, sehingga membuat masalah pribadinya terus diendus media.

"Apa kita undur saja tanggal pernikahan ini?" tanyanya pelan namun sukses membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Hn?"

Naruto menegakkan posisi duduknya dan bergeser menghadap lelaki yang kini meratapnya tak mengerti.

"Kurasa pernikahan ini terlalu cepat. Bagaimana kalau kita mengundurnya saja? Bulan depan… atau bahkan tahun depan mungkin?" tuturnya.

Rasa lega yang sempat disyukuri Sasuke karena Naruto berhenti merapalkan kata-kata yang sama segera berganti dengan rasa heran dan khawatir. Kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto ingin mengundur waktu pernikahan mereka? Apa lelaki itu merasa tidak yakin dengan keputusannya?

Persiapan pernikahan mereka memang terbilang singkat. Waktu mereka kebanyakan tersita untuk menunjukkan keseriusan mereka kepada kedua belah pihak keluarga. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dua tahun untuk bersembunyi dan tiga tahun untuk membuktikan diri pada keluarga mereka bahwa mereka serius dengan hubungan yang tengah mereka jalani. Persiapan pernikahan ini sendiri hanya menghabiskan waktu sekitar tiga bulan—bahkan mungkin kurang dari tiga bulan.

"Kau ragu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedatar yang ia bisa. _'Kau ragu karena sudah memilihku?'_

Naruto bisa melihat gurat kecewa di sepasang mata onyx yang kini tengah bertukar pandang dengan matanya. Sejak dulu memang selalu begitu—ia selalu bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di pikiran lelaki yang dicintainya ini hanya lewat tatapan mata. Satu kontak sederhana itu cukup bagi Naruto untuk bisa memahami seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya berpikir, apakah pernikahan kita tidak terlalu cepat? Kau masih mau melanjutkan karirmu kan?" Naruto berusaha bicara dengan hati-hati. Ia tak ingin Sasuke salah mengartikan ucapannya.

"Seharusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan pekerjaanmu. Kau beresiko kehilangan kontrakmu dengan label ternama dan ditinggalkan oleh semua _fans girl_-mu yang fanatik dan mengerikan itu," Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Naruto melepaskan tawanya mendengar ungkapan Sasuke mengenai _fans girl_-nya.

Dibandingkan dengan pekerjaan Naruto yang merupakan seorang _public figure_, pekerjaan Sasuke sebagai seorang wakil kepala editor di salah satu majalah bukanlah hal yang besar.

"Biar saja label memecatku. Aku bisa membuat album dengan label perusahaan rekaman milik keluargaku," ucap Naruto enteng. "Dan masalah fans, kau tenang saja. Mereka tidak mungkin meninggalkan idolanya yang kharismatik ini. Ouch!"

Sasuke menyeringai mendapati lemparan penanya yang tepat mengenai kepala sang Uzumaki. Tingkat percaya diri Naruto yang terlampau tinggi seperti itu memang selalu membuatnya jengkel.

"Kalau kau melakukan itu setelah kita menikah nanti, aku akan melaporkannya pada Itachi-nii sebagai tindakan Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Tangga, Teme!" seru Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendengus geli.

**.**

Sasuke menatap tajam pemuda yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menggosok gigi untuk bersiap tidur, tapi saat nenasuki kamarnya, lelaki bertubuh tegap itu sudah menempati tempat beristirahatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pergi ke kamarmu dan tidur disana!" ucap Sasuke gusar.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Naruto. Lelaki itu malah menyembunyikan sekujur tubuhnya di dalam selimut, dan suaranya masih terdengar mengulang kalimat yang terus dirapalkannya sejak siang tadi.

Dahi Sasuke sedikut berkedut kesal. Bahkan sampai ia hendak memejamkan mata pun lelaki itu masih mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama? Apa Uzumki satu itu tidak bosan?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan menghela nafas panjang sesaat sebelum mengambil posisi berbaring di samping Uzumaki muda itu. Dengan satu gerakan, ia menarik selimut dan menyamankan diri di tempat tidurnya.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Aku belum pernah menanyakan ini padamu. Kenapa kau mau menikahiku?"

"Eh? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Jangan membalikkan pertanyaanku, idiot."

"Aku tidak membalikkan pertanyaanmu, brengsek. Aku hanya menanyakan pendapatmu, apa ada yang salah dengan keputusanku ingin menjadikanmu milikku?"

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat ketika mendengar kata 'milikku' terucap dari bibir si lelaki beriris langit. Cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepala dan berusaha meminimalisir detak jantungnya.

"Aku bukan pasangan yang baik—aku bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Bagaimana bisa kau yakin untuk menjadikanku… milikmu?" Sasuke menelan ludah paksa sebelum mengucapkan kata terakhirnya.

"Ya, kau benar." Naruto menarik nafas panjang dari dalam selimut. "Kau menyebalkan, dingin, kasar, datar, dan brengsek. Aku juga bingung kenapa bisa jatuh cinta padamu."

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar deskripsi yang diberikan kekasihnya. Mata onyx-nya kini tampak meneliti langit-langit kamar yang didominasi warna biru langit, warna iris mata lelaki disampingnya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku mau menerimamu sebagai kekasihku. Kau payah, lamban, tidak peka, bodoh, dan idiot. Aku curiga kau memantraiku agar aku suka padamu."

Tawa Naruto langsung terdengar jelas, memantul di dinding-dinding kamar. Keadaan hening bebrapa saat. Sasuke masih asyik menatap langit-langit kamar, dan Naruto masih belum keluar dari 'persembunyiannya'.

"Kalaupun saat itu kau tidak menerimaku, aku akan menunggumu," ungkap Naruto setelah tawanya reda.

"Che. Memangnya kau bisa menungguku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ck, kau pikir selama ini aku tidak pernah menunggumu?" Naruto mendengus. "Kau pikir tiga tahun di SMA itu apa? Jangan katakan kalau saat itu kau sama sekali tidak sadar kalau aku sedang menunggumu," terkanya.

Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepala ke arah 'gumpalan selimut berisi manusia' yang ada tepat disisinya. Lelaki berambut raven itu memang tidak tahu hal yang baru saja diungkapkan Naruto. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak kita bertemu di upacara penerimaan siswa baru," ucap Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda. Seingatku kau bukanlah orang yang percaya dengan istilah 'cinta pada pandangan pertama', Dobe."

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu, Teme! Saat itu bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatmu. Aku mengenalmu jauh sebelum itu."

Naruto tersenyum geli mengingat saat ia pertama kali melihat Sasuke. Ketika itu ia baru saja keluar dari tempat bimbingan belajar. Karena desakan kedua orang tuanya, Naruto yang saat itu baru menjadi siswa tingkat akhir SMP Konoha terpaksa mengikuti bimbingan belajar agar bisa diterima di SMA Konoha, SMA nomor satu di kota ini.

Saat itulah ia melihat Sasuke yang justru baru memasuki gedung bimbel. Dan setelah mengumpulkan informasi dari teman-temannya, Naruto berhasil mengetahui asal-usul sosok yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Kalau saat itu kau tidak menerimaku, aku pasti akan menunggumu," tutur Naruto.

"Untuk apa kau menungguku? Di luar sana banyak gadis yang ingin jadi kekasihmu," ungkap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya mau denganmu, Teme. Aku hanya akan berdiri di altar itu denganmu, bukan dengan yang lain."

"Memangnya mau sampai kapan kau menungguku? Pada akhirnya kau pasti lelah terus menunggu. Sebenarnya saat ini…" Sasuke menghela nafas, "Saat ini, aku sedang menunggu saat dimana kau akan lelah menemaniku."

Sasuke mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping, mumunggungi sosok kekasihnya. Sasuke sadar dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Ia tahu pasti bagaiimana sifat dan sikapnya pada Naruto selama ini.

Seperti yang sudah dikatakannya tadi, ia tak pernah mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya pada Naruto. Ia tak merasa perlu mengatakan hal semacam itu. Ia laki-laki; Ia bukan wanita yang akan selalu mengumbar kata-kata penuh perasaan pada kekasihnya.

Dan sikapnya. Ya, sikapnya. Sasuke memang selalu menujukkan sikap aslinya jika bersama Naruto, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa melepaskan kesan dinginnya pada lelaki itu. Ia tak merasa perlu berubah menjadi sosok yang hangat untuk sang 'mentari'. Ia lelaki; bukan seorang wanita yang akan bersikap manis dan manja di depan kekasihnya.

"Aku pasti akan terus menunggumu." Seiring dengan suara _husky _milik sang Uzumaki, sepasang lengan yang hangat melingkar di pinggang sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Kau tidak akan sanggup menungguku."

"Tentu saja aku sanggup. Selama ini aku bertahan untukmu, tak mungkin aku tak sanggup menunggumu."

"Kalaupun kau menungguku, sampai kapan kau akan melakukannya?"

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menempelkan dahinya di bagian belakang kepala Sasuke.

"_I'll wait till you get tired. No matter what, I'll keep waiting, till you get tired of me._"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan sang Uzumaki yang terasa begitu hangat. Tanpa menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut pun ia tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan lelaki yang dicintainya adalah benar.

Ya, Naruto sesungguhnya tidak akan pernah lelah menunggunya. Naruto tidak akan pernah lelah untuk berdiri disampingnya; mendengar semua kata-kata dingginnya, menghadapi sifat kasarnya, dan bersabar dengan sifat keras kepala dan arogan khas Uchiha miliknya. Naruto tidak akan pernah lelah dengan semua itu.

Dan Sasuke sadar betul kalau ia tak akan pernah lelah untuk berdiri disamping lelaki yang sedang memeluknya ini; mendengar teriakan cerianya, menghadapi sikap kekanakan yang kadang muncul darinya, dan bersabar dengan macam-macam tindakan spontan yang sering dilakukan lelaki ini.

"Dan apakah kau tidak akan pernah lelah terus mengulang kalimat itu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke ketika Naruto kembali merapalkan kalimat yang sedang dihafalkannya.

"_No. I won't stop till you get tired of it,_" jawab Naruto.

"_And I think I won't get tired of hearing that,_" balas Sasuke.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, aku akan terus mengulang kalimat ini untukmu," ucapnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis. Merasakan dekapan hangat dan hembus nafas Naruto yang teratur, ditambah kalimat yang meluncur lancar dari bibir kekasihnya membuat mata beriris onyx-nya mulai memberat.

Sementara Sasuke sudah melangkah memasuki alam bawah sadarnya, Naruto masih terus mengulang kalimat yang selalu berhasil membuyarkan konsentrasi kekasihnya; kalimat yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu resmi menjadi kalimat favoritnya—kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan di altar minggu depan.

_'Aku bersumpah untuk selalu berada disisimu; dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit maupun sehat, sampai maut memisahkan kita.'_

**End**

**.**

**.**

**Author Notes: **selesai~ Sebenarnya ide ini sudah lama ada di kepala saya, tapi baru sekarang berhasil saya tuangkan dengan selamat(?) di MS Word. Ah ya, sekali lagi, _happy _NaruSasu _Day_~ Akhirnya saya bisa kembali ikut meramaikan _event _di fandom Naruto setelah abstain membuat _birthday-fic_.

Fic ini juga ditujukan untuk teman, sahabat, dan seseorang yang sudah saya anggap sebagai abang yang sedang berjuang dalam komanya. Ayo, bang, cepat sadar! Jangan lama-lama 'mondok' di ruang ICU. Kangen usil dan jailnya abang, khehehe… Cepet bangun ya~ _We won't_ _get tired of praying and waiting till you open your eyes and make some trouble with us again _:)

Berhubung jari saya sudah kaku, saya tidak bisa membuat bagian ini menjadi lebih panjang lagi. _Mind to give a review? _^^


End file.
